


Body of Proof

by BunnyWeasel



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyWeasel/pseuds/BunnyWeasel
Summary: Sometimes Tuuri can't quite believe that she made it out of Tuonela and back to the land of the living. Luckily, Sigrun is willing to remind her in a very physical way.





	Body of Proof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



> *vague hand-waving* Some kind of magic happened and brought Tuuri back, okay? The details are less important than what's about to happen. Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLETH! You deserve all the nice things, including fluffy smut fic.
> 
> Also, many thanks to Minutia_R for beta-reading (and reassuring me that this is not actually terrible).

Fabric rustled to the floor, and Tuuri sighed. “You’d think,” she muttered, stretching up on her toes and twisting to get a better look at her reflection, “that for all their fancy technology, the Icelanders would have at least  _ one  _ full-length mirror on this ship.” There might be one somewhere, she supposed, but she doubted it would have the privacy of the tiny one in her cabin. And she wasn’t about to stand naked on a public deck just to ease her lingering fears. She’d have to make do.

Still, there was a part of her that wished she could get a full view of her body, and not just for the medical reasons. She was—well, by all accounts she was a miracle, and she was curious to know if there had been any other effects besides her cure. Had she come back from Tuonela a little less flabby around the waist? Were all of her freckles still there? Did she still have that birthmark on...well, the one in a place that she couldn’t ask someone else to check? Of course she was grateful simply to be alive. But now that she had her life back, there were  _ things  _ she wanted to do, and she wondered if her body would help her out, just a little.

She had just resigned herself to the few awkward glimpses she could get and was considering getting dressed again when footsteps sounded in the corridor. Brisk, purposeful footsteps, the stride of someone on a mission. She recognized those steps; she’d memorized their cadence over the past months, and had weeks of quarantine to reacquaint herself with them now that she was...back. Sigrun was coming, and from the sound of it she was headed directly for their shared cabin. And she never knocked.

Tuuri dove for her clothes with a muffled squeak, snatching up the first thing she could and wrestling it on. It wasn’t like it was a  _ problem  _ for Sigrun to see her naked; they were sharing a room and it was perfectly reasonable for her to be naked in her own room, right? And surely the captain had seen many more impressive bodies than hers, after years in the military. None of this logic did anything to keep Tuuri from blushing bright red when Sigrun burst through the door, just seconds after Tuuri managed to zip up her hooded vest.

“Heya, fuzzy-head! Hope you’re decent, I—oh.” Sigrun paused and did a double-take. “That’s a new look for you. I like it, though. Planning to set a new trend when we get to Mora?”

Tuuri swallowed hard and tugged on the bottom of the vest. It  _ mostly  _ covered her, as long as she didn’t move much. Good thing she’d grabbed it and not the skin-tight uniform shirt, which didn’t fall nearly so far down. “Um. Sorry, I was...checking something.” She couldn’t look Sigrun in the eye, but she couldn’t  _ not  _ look at her, either. Sigrun was radiant as always, as at-ease in her black undershirt and uniform pants as if they were a second skin. She’d been working out with some of the Icelandic officers, and the exercise left her just a little sweaty and disheveled. It was  _ completely  _ unfair, how good she looked.

Even if the look of pity on her face was a total mood-killer. “Checking...oh. Shit. Tuuri.” The lack of nickname showed just how serious she was. “The medics ran every test on you there is, and some they had to make up special. I still don’t understand it, but you’re  _ fine _ . You’re gonna be just fine.”

The breath Tuuri let out was closer to tears than she wanted to admit. “I know that. It’s just...I wanted to make sure. I still wake up in the night expecting to have that scratch on my shoulder, and the scabs, and—” And the voices, and all the horrible certainty that came with them. “I just like to look and make sure. But this mirror is crap.”

That earned a chuckle. “It is, isn’t it? Definitely not big enough to see anything worth seeing.” Sigrun put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. A sly smile tugged at her lips. “Do you want me to check you over? Just to be sure?” She looked Tuuri up and down. “I haven’t had a chance to see your cure with my own two eyes, you know. And I promise to be thorough.”

Tuuri was certain that her face was hot enough to boil water—nevermind the heat gathering low in her belly—but she swallowed her embarrassment and said, “Yes, please.” She stepped forward and willed herself to breathe normally.

Her resolution lasted all of five seconds; as soon as Sigrun touched her neck, a giggle burst out of her. “Ticklish?” Sigrun asked, grinning. “Good to know.” She ran her fingers lightly from the hint of exposed collarbone up to Tuuri’s jaw. She tipped Tuuri’s chin up, finally catching her gaze. There was a hint of teasing in her eyes, and more than a hint of fond affection. And then, as her other hand slid down to catch the zipper on Tuuri’s chest, a heaping dose of pure lust. “Let’s see what else we have here.”

Sigrun took her time with the zipper, inching it down a little at a time with one hand. With the other, she pushed the fabric away, baring Tuuri’s shoulders and the top of her chest. “Well. No rash there,” Sigrun said, confirming the diagnosis with gentle touches. It seemed she was determined to lay hands on every bit of skin she exposed, and Tuuri was not going to stop her. Even so, she bit back a whine when the zipper dropped below her breasts and Sigrun’s thumb brushed her nipple.

“Want me to stop?” Sigrun asked, pulling her hand back. Tuuri shook her head.

“No. Please—go on.”

Sigrun took that as the invitation it was, teasing slow circles until Tuuri ached with want. She laced her fingers in Sigrun’s hair—hesitant at first, then bolder when Sigrun made an encouraging noise—and tugged gently so that Sigrun’s head came to rest between her breasts, nose tickling the hollow beneath them. She could feel the hot breath as Sigrun laughed, and the kiss she pressed there before pulling back.

“Can I keep going, hot stuff?” The hand cradling her breast showed no intention of stopping, and the one stroking her hip through the fabric of her vest promised more. But she didn’t go further until Tuuri nodded her assent.

“Please.”

The last of the zipper came apart without hesitation, and Sigrun let the fabric fall through her hands. Her gaze lingered for a long time, drinking all of Tuuri in. Then she made a little twirling motion with her finger. “Turn.”

“What?” Tuuri’s blush returned with new vigor.

“Turn around. I want to see all of you.” And then, as an afterthought, “I did say I’d be thorough.”

“Oh. Right.” Tuuri turned, slowly, making a bit of a show. When she faced Sigrun again, she asked, “Well? What’s the diagnosis?”

Sigrun grinned. “Astonishing. Truly a modern marvel.” She reached for Tuuri’s waist and pulled her close. “Oh, and you don’t have the rash, either.” 

Tuuri’s giggle mingled with Sigrun’s chuckle, then turned to a gasp as Sigrun’s hand roved lower. Sigrun laughed harder. “What do you say? Should we celebrate?” 

In answer, Tuuri pressed closer. “Let’s.” She was the one who went in for the kiss—judging from the hitch in Sigrun’s breath, she hadn’t been expecting it. But she went along willingly, imbuing the kiss with a ferocity that Tuuri hadn’t expected. She pressed back with all her own pent-up desire and longing, willing Sigrun to understand all the words she could never manage to say.  _ I want you. I want this. Please, show me that you want me too. Let it be real. _ The intensity of it was almost overwhelming; Tuuri found that her legs wouldn’t hold her up anymore. So she sank to the floor, pulling Sigrun with her. From there, it was all too easy to let gravity—and Sigrun—take over, pushing her back until her head rested on the pile of discarded clothes.  When they broke the kiss, Sigrun was straddling her, cupping her face with both hands.

“Hmm. That’s a nice start,” Sigrun said, laying a string of kisses down Tuuri’s jaw. “I can’t wait to keep going.” She caught Tuuri’s mouth in another kiss, gentler but no less intense. This time it was Tuuri who pulled away.

“Sigrun, you’re wearing too many clothes.” As soon as the words were out, she wished she could take them back.  _ Oh, gods, what a cheesy line.  _ But it was true, and she couldn’t think of a better way to say it. As nice as it was to have Sigrun’s hands all over her bare skin, she wanted to reciprocate. The glimpses she’d gotten here and there during decontamination were nowhere near enough.

Sigrun looked down at herself, as though just noticing. “Huh. Normally I’d say yes, but…” her eyes roved over Tuuri’s body, “Can I wait a bit? I’ve got you in such a good position, and really, you deserve a treat. I thought...maybe I could do something really nice for you, first.” She traced a line between Tuuri’s breasts and down past her navel. “And after that I can get naked too, and you can do whatever you like to me. How does that sound?”

When she put it that way, Tuuri couldn’t refuse. “Okay.” She twined her fingers in Sigrun’s hair again. “What kind of...treat?” Her body was sending urgent signals about the kind of treat it  _ wanted— _ and the press of Sigrun’s body against hers only increased her desire. She bit back a protest as Sigrun shifted, increasing the space between them.

But Sigrun only pulled back enough to rise to her knees and scoot back a little. “It’ll be good, I promise.” She leaned down to press her lips to Tuuri’s breastbone—Tuuri shivered—and kept on kissing her way down, open-mouthed, eyes never leaving Tuuri’s face. She lingered over Tuuri’s navel, until Tuuri squirmed a little.

“Sigrun! You’re...I’m—” She was chubby, and without her usual layers of clothes there was no point in pretending otherwise. Normally she didn’t mind—but she didn’t normally have a troll-hunting goddess covering her with kisses, either. “I don’t have muscles like you.”

But Sigrun didn’t seem to understand. “So?” She ran a hand from Tuuri’s hip to her knee, tickling the sensitive spot underneath the joint. “You’re soft. Soft is nice, I like it.” Her nose grazed Tuuri’s hipbone, and her next words tickled the inside of her thigh. “Let me show you how much?” Her free hand danced over the patch of hair between Tuuri’s legs, waiting.

With a little moan, Tuuri lifted her hips and spread her knees. Sigrun rewarded her with a nip on the thigh, and then her fingers pushed aside the wiry hair to press into her, teasing her open. 

The noise Tuuri made was far from dignified, but she didn’t care. The world narrowed to Sigrun’s hand on her leg, her breath rushing in and out in time with Tuuri’s pulse, her fingers first questioning, then demanding, and then sliding away. The loss of them only increased Tuuri’s desperation.

“Please,” she panted, “don’t stop.”

Sigrun’s laugh sent vibrations all the way through her. “Wasn’t stopping.” The words  _ tickled,  _ and then ceased altogether because Sigrun’s tongue was doing the work her fingers had abandoned.

“Oh,  _ gods.”  _ Tuuri had known—or hoped, really, since she’d never thought she’d get to find out for herself—that Sigrun would be good at this. She’d allowed herself a guilty fantasy here and there, at times when no one could see the blush on her cheeks. But even in her wildest dreams she hadn’t thought it could be  _ this  _ good. Sigrun’s mouth on her, pushing her closer to the edge with every flick of her tongue. It was enough to make Tuuri moan.

“You like it, huh?” Sigrun said, after one particularly loud exclamation from Tuuri. Tuuri whimpered as Sigrun’s tongue withdrew, but she made herself stay still while Sigrun smiled against the inside of her thigh. “I knew you’d be a treat. Don’t hold back, fuzzy, I like to hear you.” And with that she went back in, speeding up, pushing even farther. When Tuuri’s release came, she couldn’t have held back even if she wanted to. She went over the edge with a scream.

Sigrun pillowed her head on Tuuri’s thigh and waited, with a silly smile on her face that bore little resemblance to her earlier seductive smirk. “Oh, that was good. You’re so good.” She sat up and patted Tuuri on the leg. “Everything okay?”

Tuuri was still breathless, but the afterglow and the sight of Sigrun’s face—Sigrun, who she’d thought she would never see again, who she’d had to leave behind but had somehow, miraculously, been given a second chance with—filled her with contentment. “So much better than okay,” she managed. She reached up and tucked Sigrun’s hair behind her ear. “Now can you...I’d still like to see you.”

“Sure.” But Sigrun made no move to undress. “How about we get you into bed first, though? It’d be more comfortable than the floor.”

Bed did sound good—especially the thought of bed  _ with Sigrun,  _ which was something she’d been hoping for ever since they were assigned the cabin. But—

“Moving,” Tuuri sighed. “Sounds like so much effort.” The floor was perfectly fine, if it didn’t involve having to get up or have Sigrun stop touching her.

Sigrun seemed to have other ideas, though. She got to her feet, then crouched down and caught Tuuri around the middle. Before she knew what was happening, Sigrun hoisted her up and deposited her on one of the beds. “There,” she said. Her wicked grin was back. “Now you can warm the bed up while I make good on my half of the bargain.” She grasped the hem of her shirt and peeled it up and over her head, drawing the motion out. Her pants, by contrast, hit the floor with a thump, weighed down by her belt. Tuuri stared at the pale tracery of scars, a map of every injury Sigrun had received. And then there were better things to look at than scars, as Sigrun shed the last of her clothes and climbed onto the bed.

“Like what you see, hot stuff?” Her pupils were huge, and when she caught Tuuri’s hand and brought it between her legs, it was clear that she was already close. Tuuri took the hint and put her fingers to work, leaving Sigrun’s free to grip the sheets. “Ah, yes. Right there. Fuck, yes!”

Tuuri lunged up to capture Sigrun’s mouth in a kiss—she was so beautiful, all disheveled and flushed, and this time it was  _ Tuuri  _ causing it. She wanted to drink it in, feel Sigrun’s moans against her lips as her body writhed with pleasure. She only let go when Sigrun came undone, gasping Tuuri’s name as their lips parted. 

Time got away from her then, lying in a heap of limbs and soft skin. Gradually, they shifted to lie more comfortably together, with Sigrun’s arms draped over her and her head tucked against Tuuri’s neck. It wasn’t until Sigrun pressed a languid kiss against it that she realized it was the same side the troll had scratched.

Evidently Sigrun was thinking the same. “Not even a little scar,” she said, kissing the spot again. “Like it never happened.” She sighed. “Gods, I’m glad you’re back.”

Scar or no scar, Tuuri knew neither of them would ever be able to pretend that nothing had happened. She might not have the marks on her skin like Sigrun did, but there were still other, less visible reminders. And for the first time, with Sigrun holding onto her like the most precious thing in the world, she thought that might not be all bad.

“Me too,” she whispered. There was more to be said, of course—questions to answer about what they were to each other, what the future might hold. And it would take time to put the fears to rest. But she was safe now. And with Sigrun around, she always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> (I wasn't going to say this at the beginning and scare everyone away, but this is my first explicit fic! I know, I know, it looks like it's my first fic period, but that's because the non-explicit writing goes elsewhere. If you manage to guess my identity, don't spoil it, okay?)


End file.
